Laid to Rest
by Black Rose Massacre
Summary: Eve comes back and has kidnapped two of Aya's most treasured things.
1. A sunny afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Parasite Eve. But I will very soon. Just you watch! Stop laughing at me!

Izzy D.: I write for once! W00t!

Rayne (the imaginary friend!): And it's been….how long?

Izzy: Hush Rayne! A lot of you may know me as the former Claire Kairi. And I am sorry it too me so long to think of some ideas, but now I'm back! After getting some inspiration of course.

Rayne: You call jamming out to music inspiration?

Izzy: Yes…yes I do.

Aya Brea sat on the outside swing on a sunny Saturday afternoon watching Eve and Nikki play on the green grass. Five years had passed since Aya rescued Eve from Neo Ark and a lot had happened since then. Aya and Kyle had gotten to know each other better since they met in the museum and married a year later. Another year passed, and Aya had a child, Maya Nicole Madigan, better known as Nikki. Eve was like a second daughter. She was completely normal, and attended 8th grade at a nearby school. After Neo Ark, her mitochondrial powers had lessened to a little below Aya's level. Kyle now worked at MIST with her which made quiet times rare. Often when they were out in the field, Eve and Nikki stayed behind with Jodie in firearms.  
Eve tossed a bright blue ball to Nikki, who extended her three year old arms out and caught it. "Yay Nikki!" exclaimed Eve, who picked her sister up and danced around. Aya chuckled to herself as Nikki squealed in joy while saying "Mama, look at me!" Kyle walked out from their two story house and sat next to Aya with two cold glasses of tea. "Aya, I'm going to go inside and listen to my stereo, okay?" Eve said after putting down the now dizzy Nikki. "Sure, go ahead." Aya said with a smile. Eve ran inside and Kyle picked up the ball and threw it at Nikki's feet.  
"Don't want it." Said Nikki with a pout. "I want Eve back." Using a coaxing voice Kyle said, "Come on, Nikki. Don't you want to play with daddy?" "No!" Nikki stomped her foot and deepened the pout. "I want to play with Eve!" A nearby rose from a bush was starting to spark and a small flame erupted. Kyle ran to get the garden hose while Aya grabbed Nikki in a hug and tried to calm her down with soothing words. Little by little the toddler controlled herself and was calm again. By this time the flame was put out, and Kyle was inside looking for Eve's old teddy bear. "Mama, I'm sleepy." Nikki said with a yawn. Aya smiled, "Mama will go put you down for a nap." She carried the little girl inside and laid her down on her pink toddler bed. Kyle had found the bear and gave it to her. Both silently walked out of her room and closed the door.  
"How long will this last?" Kyle asked Aya with a sigh. "I don't know. When I was four, I remember accidentally setting a small patch of grass on fire while I was playing with Maya. At least whenever Nikki uses her powers, it makes her sleepy." Kyle grinned. "Yeah, that's the only convenient part."  
Aya smiled at Kyle and laid on the living room couch for a few seconds before the phone rang. A look at the caller ID revealed it was MIST. She answered the phone quickly and the voice of Pierce answered her. "Aya? I need you and Kyle here now. Something big has happened. I already asked Jodie to go over and baby-sit for you." "Woah, Pierce." Aya interrupted Pierce's rant. "What's happened?"

"Aya…there's another Eve."

"Eve? You mean like my Eve?"

"No I mean like, the Eve from New York."

"No…" The phone slipped from her hand.

"Aya? Aya? Look Jodie should be there any second now. I've got to go."

There was a click and the bleeping of the phone filled the room.

Izzy: Such a cheesy ending!

Rayne: Not to mention it's a cliffhanger.

Izzy: Yes it is and only reviews will bring the next chapter. So review today and get a another chapter!

Rayne:dressed in drag holding a sign that says 'Review':


	2. Eve Knows

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Izzy Doll: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! It's been a little crazy here at the house. So now enjoy what I finally put up!

Rayne: By the way, to answer the reviewer's question, I am a guy.

Within ten minutes Kyle and Aya were in mission gear and ready to go. Kyle wore blue jeans and a black shirt covered with a black leather jacket. Aya wore a dark purple t-shirt with a black skirt with a denim jacket. Both had black boots on. Although Kyle's boots went to his ankles while Aya's boots went to her knees. They would pick up their weapons at MIST.

Jodie's red Corolla pulled up the driveway and Jodie herself hopped out and jogged into the house. "Hey Aya," she said breathlessly, "Pierce told me that you needed me to stay for at least a week." "A week should be good." Aya said while nodding. "Okay, where are Nikki and Eve?" "Nikki's asleep, and Eve's in her room. Would you mind telling them we're gone?" asked Kyle. "Not at all. You better get going though." said Jodie. "Right, thanks Jodie. There's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge for tonight." said Aya while grabbing the keys and walking out the door. Both walked out to their shiny black Camry and Kyle sat in the drivers seat. Aya handed him the keys and softly said, "Let's go."

The Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team headquarters was in a crazed state. Phones were ringing off their hooks and nervous interns were scattering papers everywhere. Hal was in a meeting with his superiors and in the middle of this chaos, Pierce Carradine and Rupert Broderick chose to stay in the much quieter monitoring room.

"Still can't believe this is happening." said Rupert in his deep voice. A nearby radar screen showed a massive amount of red neo-mitochondria right in the center of San Diego, California. "Yeah, kind of weird if you ask me." replied Pierce. The door swung open, bringing light into the dark room.

Aya and Kyle stepped inside and closed the door. "About time. Take a look." Rupert motioned to a screen and Aya stared at it. "Pierce, can you overlap that with a map?" she asked. "Sure can." Pierce tapped a few buttons and a map with gridlines appeared over the red.

"Scripps Mercy Hospital?" Kyle asked in confusion. "That's were Nikki was born when we were living there and Aya was on maternity leave. Why would Eve be there?" "Because Eve knows about Nikki." The three men looked at Aya, who was still staring at the screen. "She knows about Nikki and this is her way of telling us." Aya turned around and stared straight at Kyle.

"Hello?" Jodie knocked softly on Eve's door. "Jodie?" Eve opened the door. "What are you doing here?" "Kyle and Aya got called out on some work. They're going to be gone for at least a week." Jodie said. "Why didn't they come and tell me?" asked Eve. "They had to leave in a hurry, so there was no time." replied Jodie. "Did you guys already eat?" "No, not yet, but I'm not hungry." said Eve. "Okay, don't make too much noise because Nikki is still asleep." "Okay." replied Eve while quietly closing the door.

Jodie went into the living room and sat on the comfortable sofa. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television to the news. "It'll be warm and no wind at all tonight." said the weatherman with a smile. "Aunt Nodie?" said a small voice. Jodie turned and saw Nikki, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily and carried her small blanket in one arm. "Where mama and daddy?" asked the child. "Mama and daddy went away for a while, but they're going to come back soon." said Jodie. "Oh, okay." Nikki climbed up and sat next to Jodie.

Jodie smiled and turned the television on to some cartoons. She then smoothed down Nikki's nearly platinum hair.

Aya and Kyle stepped back into their Camry after getting weapons and information. San Diego had been evacuated the second Eve had been detected. Kyle slid the key into the ignition and turned on the car. "I hope she's not after Nikki." Aya mumbled while looking down. "She's not going to get anyone this time." said Kyle while reassuringly laying his hand over hers. I hope not, Aya mentally added. Soon the Camry was speeding down the road, course set for San Diego.

Izzy Doll: Oh yeah, another chapter! By the way, sorry about the spaces between the paragraphs but I can't fix it for some odd reason.

Rayne:sarcastic: Yay. :holds up a sign that says 'Review' while dressed like a pirate:


	3. Eric can't fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Parasite Eve. How sad.

Izzy Doll: Updates, updates.

Rayne: With inspiration :puts on a Murderdolls CD:

Izzy D.:switches it to number 10 and types to the beat: A cookie for those who know what the number 10 song is!

Kyle was speeding through San Diego. The city's evacuation had been thorough, leaving nobody, not even a dog in the streets. Aya held tightly onto the car door handle, wishing Kyle would slow down a bit and yet wishing he would go faster. At last he stopped the car in front of a tall white hospital.

Aya hopped out and looked up. She was on the roof. Pierce didn't tell her where Eve was in the hospital, but a feeling told her that. Kyle tapped her on the arm, startling her. "Where is she?" he asked. "The roof." she replied and walked toward the see through automatic doors.

Inside the lobby was blue furniture with a white reception desk. Past the lobby were two elevators. Kyle and Aya walked to the two elevators and she pressed the button that said "roof". The elevator hummed and started upwards. Both inside were trying to mentally and physically prepare themselves for the thing they were about to meet.

The doors opened with a friendly "ting". Kyle took the lead and walked out first, gun ready checking everywhere for any sign of Eve. Aya walked out after he gave an ok signal. She kept her gun loose at her side, somehow knowing she wasn't going to need it yet. "I was starting to get a little cold waiting for you."

Both Kyle and Aya turned simultaneously and looked at the one who spoke. A boy who looked about 14 with chin length black and red hair looked at them. He had shining green eyes and a smirk was on the boy's pale face. He was thin and average height with a black coat.

"Eve…how did you get into this boy?" Aya said while stepping closer. Kyle stared in amazement behind her with his gun still raised. "Melissa Pearce had a child when she was young. Her then boyfriend left her and took their son Eric with him. Eric inherited some of his mother's Eve cells in the womb and here he is, another host." said Eve.

"Get out of him. Nobody wants another ultimate being, another trashed city, or any more deaths." Aya said looking straight at her. "Oh Aya, you never catch on. You know where you are, so you should know what I want." "What is that?" Kyle said. "Nikki and Eve. If they join me, I'll be unstoppable. Why create the ultimate being when I can be the ultimate being?" The smirk on Eve's face grew and her eyes danced with joy.

"It won't happen. We'll stop you. Eric might still even be alive inside his body so he's able to stop you too." Aya took out her gun and aimed at Eve. "That is where you are wrong. The boy is barely alive, but he's quite cooperative unlike you were." Eve's green eyes faded into a clear blue and the smirk was replaced with a weak look.

"She'll come back," Eric's hoarse voice whispered and he fell to the ground. Aya ran towards him and kneeled down, putting his head on her lap. "Can you fight her?" she asked. "I'm trying. She uses a lot of my energy and it's making me weaker." Suddenly the blue eyes turned into green again and an angry Eve struck out at Aya, throwing her towards Kyle. He began shooting at Eve. She raised herself into the air and flew off at an unimaginable speed.

"Hurry!" Kyle said and turned back to Aya who was already up and running to the elevator. Kyle followed, both hoping they wouldn't be too late.

"Spaghetti's ready!" Jodie said, passing out two dishes of hot spaghetti to Eve and Nikki. She set one down for herself and then sat down. For a while the soft clanking of forks meeting their plates filled the dining room. "It's a little warm. Can I open a window?" Eve asked. "Sure." replied Jodie. Eve opened the window behind her and turned back to her spaghetti.

A cold, light wind drifted into the room from the window. 'That's funny,' thought Jodie, 'I thought there wasn't supposed a wind.' More soft clanking stayed in the room for a few more minutes before Nikki shouted "Eve! Black and Red!" "What?" said Eve and Jodie at the same time. "Black and Red!" she shouted again.

Eve turned around and looked out the window but saw nothing. "There's nothing black and red out there Nik." "But it was there! With green too!" "You're just sleepy again. You have to lay down again when your done eating." said Jodie. "All right, Aunt Nodie." said the child, giving up the fight.

Someone, though, was on the roof looking down at the light that spilled out the open window. Green eyes glowed in the dark. "Silly girl, it's a shame your friend and sister don't believe you. For me, it should make kidnapping both of you quite easier though."

Izzy D.: Fear my greatness!

Rayne: If there was any greatness to fear.

Izzy D.: Quiet, Rayne!

Rayne: Read and review.


	4. One has been taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve. Discuss.

Izzy Doll: I've been a bad non-updating child.

Rayne: Yes, yes you have.

Izzy D.: But I'm updating now, does that make up for it?

Rayne: Just keep typing. : Currently listening to Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy:

Jodie tucked the blanket around Nikki's sleeping form and flicked on the nightlight. She quietly walked out and shut the bedroom door. She walked to the living room and laid down watching television. Eve was drawing quietly in her room with her headphones on.

All of a sudden Eve stopped drawing with the pencil in mid-air. "Something's wrong." she murmured. She laid down the pencil and took off the headphones. The electricity shut off leaving her in darkness, except for the moonlight that shone brightly through the window.

In the living room, the television shut off and Jodie muttered under her breath. "Hmm…I think Aya mentioned the circuit breaker was in the basement." She walked through the kitchen and searched for a flashlight. Eve, meanwhile, was sitting on her bed feeling that something was coming closer. What it was, she had no idea, but it meant to do her and her sister harm. A scratch at the window interrupted her thoughts.

_Screee…_

Eve looked at the window and saw a boy with red and black hair and mesmerizing green eyes. A gasp of surprise left her, and she realized that Nikki had seen _him_. 'Oh, Nik, I'm sorry I didn't believe you.' she thought and slowly walked back opposite the window. "Who are you?" she called, her hands already beginning to feel heat. "Eric, or at least he _was_." A grin from the boy, made Eve shiver.

"Now I'm just an old friend of your mother's. Why don't you let me in?" "No." she replied. "Eve, that's a bad man." Nikki said walking in with wide eyes looking at Eric. Eric's grin grew as his eyes fell upon Nikki. "Nik, get out! Run and tell Aunt Jodie!" Eve shoved her sister out of the room and locked the door. The sound of glass shattering was heard and he stepped inside the room.

Running at him, Eve put her hands on his shoulders and willed fire toward him. Nothing happened. "So I see…your mitochondria powers are quite well trained. Just what I expected." he said with a smirk. "Wha…what are you?" she said walking backwards, and tripping. She fell to the ground and crawled back against the door. "Child, now isn't the time to know. Just sleep." Eric kneeled down in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, Eve passed out.

"In Eve's room, Aunt Nodie! Hurry!" The sound of small footsteps could be heard running toward the room. The sound was joined by Jodie's call of "Eve, sweetie, is everything okay?" Eric shook his head in disgust. "I can't get the younger one now. Not while the woman is with her. I guess I'll just have to settle with this one for now." He scooped Eve into his arms, and exited the room.

Aya felt something that made her blood run cold. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked noticing the change in his wife, speeding up the car slightly more. "She's got Eve…Eve has gotten her." she replied in shock. MIST Headquarters came into view. "We're going to find out where she is, and we're getting our daughter back." Kyle said in a hard, determined voice.

Izzy D.: I'm sorry. This has taken me 2 days, and just five minutes ago I found out something really bad just happened to a friend. Please be patient with me because right now I'm worried and depressed for this friend.

Rayne: A thank you to the reviewers who understand...


End file.
